Idiots
by Kick Me Awake
Summary: "Boys are idiots. You can't live with them, but you can't live without them either." Rose Weasley on boys. -Rose/Scorpius-
1. Chapter 1

**A rather stunning revelation that occurred to me a few weeks ago.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I'm not, nor will I ever be, JK Rowling. That clever witch.**

* * *

><p>Boys are idiots.<p>

They only care about Quidditch or the next bird they're going to shag. They have absolutely no emotions, unless you count their hormonal urges, but honestly, who does? This is the life I was forced to live. The life I'm _surrounded_ by.

Boys. You can't live with them.

But every once in a while, a special boy will come along and sweep you off your feet. The one guy who tells you that he loves you and means it, someone who calls you beautiful at your worst— just someone who can make you inexplicably happy.

Let me just say that I have not yet found that boy.

These types of standards were bound to result from living with a mother who was brought up in the Muggle world. My mum always said that your perfect guy could be anyone. For her, she never suspected that my dad would be her husband. _Her best friend_. But my best friends aren't exactly boyfriend material.

One of them is a girl. I'm not against gays or lesbians, but I just happen to be straight. Helena Zabini was in Ravenclaw with me.

Another one is my cousin. Of course, Albus and I do love each other, but it was only a family love that could only be shared by us cousins. Either way, that Slytherin was in love with Helena.

Then there's Scorpius. No offense to him, but he was the git of Slytherin. Actually, he was the git of the entire school. I think he's snogged half of the girls in sixth year, and shagged the other half.

I think the only sixth years not head over heels for him are Helena (they're cousins for Merlin's sake) and me. As much as I love him, I just don't love him that way. If he wasn't one of my best friends, I think I'd hate him…a lot.

So yes, it's painfully obvious that I won't find love with those three.

But back to my original conclusion: boys are idiots.

"Why, hello love!"

Speaking of idiots.

"What, Scorpius?"

"Well, I don't have money at the moment…and I'd absolutely _love_ a butterbeer right now…" he trailed off, looking rather hopeful.

We were in the Hogwarts café. It was built after the war to promote inter-house relations and because first and second years were jealous of everyone else being able to go to Hogsmeade. It was run by some house elves who worked at the school.

"No."

"Please, my darling Rosie?"

"Your darling Rosie?" I asked with a fake smile and a buttery tone, which he fell for immediately.

"Yes."

"For that…" I said seductively while standing up, putting my hand on his shoulder as he stared at me with wide eyes, "no."

"Aww! Why not?" he pouted.

"You're a Malfoy, which means you're loaded with money," I pointed out wisely.

"What's he whining about this time?" Helena questioned with Albus trailing behind.

"He wants me to buy him a butterbeer," I replied indifferently.

"Just flirt with some girl, Scorp. They'll probably buy you one," joked Albus.

"No thanks, Al. I don't particularly like flirting with you," he teased back.

I snickered at my blushing cousin while Helena placed her hand on Albus's shoulder comfortingly. They exchanged small smiles before their eyes flickered back to the conversation.

Ugh. Damn puppy love.

"Alright, so tell me. Who are your dates to the Winter Masquerade Ball?" Scorpius asked suddenly.

The Winter Masquerade Ball was for fourth through seventh years. It was planned mostly by prefects, such as yours truly (and, amazingly enough, Scorpius), and the Heads.

"Well, Eric Goldstein and Greg Smith asked me," Helena admitted first. "I said no to Smith and maybe to Goldstein. I'm still waiting for a certain person to ask me." She sighed dejectedly and stared at me. I suppose she wanted for me to tell Albus to ask her.

"Ask him yourself," I said uninterestedly. "He's being stupid enough not to ask you, Lena."

"I didn't know you liked someone," Scorpius said slyly. "Wait until Uncle Blaise and Aunt Daphne hear about this."

"My parents will hear _nothing_, undersood?" Helena hissed darkly.

"Whatever. How about you, Albus?"

His green eyes lingered on Helena before answering.

"I'm going to ask her right now," Albus proclaimed confidently. "Lena, would you like to go to the ball with me? If that guy is too daft to not ask you, I'll go with you!"

"I'd love to. And by the way, you aren't _that _daft," Helena replied.

Well. That was quick.

Albus began to look confused, and muttered things like "stupid Ravenclaws" and "girls are so goddamn weird."

"Well, I know a bunch of people already asked our dear Rosie here," Helena said looking at me. My eyes widened and my cheeks flushed.

"Really?" Albus and Scorpius said menacingly.

"Shut up, Helena," I hissed. She smirked in response and continued.

"McLaggen, Pritchard, Whitby, Baddock, Ackerly, and Cauldwell. That's," she paused to count on her fingers, "six people! Damn, Rose! Didn't know you were that popular," she added with a wink.

"Me, neither," Scorpius said, glaring.

I cleared my throat uncomfortably and, hoping to divert the attention away from myself, asked, "Who are you taking, Scorpius?"

"Haven't asked anybody yet. So what did you say to those _six_ guys?" he spat.

"Well, honestly, I don't think that's any of your business."

"C'mon Rose, we're all friends here!" Helena prodded. Albus nodded enthusiastically and urged for me to continue.

I sighed. "I told all of them that I would think about it…well all except McLaggen because I think we all know what an enormous prat he is."

They all nodded in agreement. Benjamin McLaggen of Hufflepuff was widely known for his fairly mediocre looks and his utter stupidity. From what I've heard, he's also an awful fuck.

"Now, c'mon Scorp, at least tell us who you're planning to ask," Helena whined.

"Doesn't matter anymore," he replied sulking. "I was going to ask her later tonight, but I decided not to."

"Well who was it?" I cried in frustration. "That's all we want to know. We couldn't really give a damn if you gave up or not."

Well I suppose that was a _tad_ bit insensitive.

"Wouldn't you like to know! Why don't you go and snog your five remaining suitors, Weasley?" Scorpius yelled.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" I retaliated, anger instantly flaring up. "It's not like _you're _one of them!"

He didn't bother to give me a reply. He just grabbed all of his things and stalked out of the café.

"Think you might have stepped that just a little bit over the line, Rosie," Albus pointed out with a small smirk.

"Shut up, Albus," Helena shushed while swatting his arm.

"What?" he asked innocently while throwing his hands up in the air.

I let out a breath that I hadn't realized I was holding in. "I guess I should go and apologize."

"I think we both know that that isn't a very bright idea, Rose," Helena said to me with a sympathetic expression on her face. I sighed again and stared at the exit where Scorpius had just left.

"Cheer up, Rose. Knowing him, he'll blow off his steam during Quidditch and be back on his feet in no time. Don't take it to heart," Albus sympathized.

* * *

><p>He still hasn't talked to me. It's already been a week and a half. It's not live I haven't been trying either. Every time I try to corner him, he always had a way of slithering away.<p>

I talked to Albus about it. He kept telling me he genuinely had no idea; either that or he is an absolutely amazing liar. When I questioned Helena, she genuinely had no idea.

When I had no idea what to do, I found myself walking and walking and walking up to the Astronomy Tower. The ledges were icy with sleet and the air was crisp at this height. I allowed myself to revel in the beauty of the snowy mountains and the especially blue water.

"Rose?" a familiar voice said from behind.

"Scorpius," I said turning to face him. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged in response and turned back to me. "Helena and Albus said that you wanted to talk to me, and that you came up here."

"Yeah…I just wanted to apologize, you know, for what I said last week. I was getting ahead of myself…again," I admitted. Scorpius let out a short laugh, and his lovable dimples were prominent in his cheeks.

"I guess I should say I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean to blow up at you like that. So I guess I'm sorry…" Scorpius finished rather pathetically. I smiled, however, at his lame attempt of an apology. But I suppose mine wasn't much better.

"Truce?" I offered.

He laughed and said, "Truce."

"Good," I said smiling. "I need someone to annoy me for the rest of my time at Hogwarts, or until we get into the Auror Academy. Or I should say, _if_ we will."

"Of course we will…or at least you will, with all your Outstandings."

We ended up talking for what seemed like hours and eventually went back into the castle to protect ourselves from the cold.

"I do believe we've missed dinner," I said nonchalantly.

"I do believe you're correct. Fancy a visit to the kitchens?" Scorpius asked.

"No, it's fine. I'll probably go when I'm starved."

"But isn't that always?"

"Maybe," I replied with a grin.

"Whatever. Goodnight, Rose," he said. Scorpius looked around quickly before stooping down to my height and pecked me on the corner of my mouth.

I didn't get to see his face because he immediately ran away back to the dungeons. I stood rooted to my spot, unable to move. I could feel my face heat up and I hesitantly placed my hand where Scorpius's lips touched my skin.

_Bloody hell._

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the first chapter. I'm not sure how long it will be, but I'll upload it every day because I already have all the other chapters planned out.<strong>

**So stay tuned. Reviews make me happy (: **

**Love lovezz,  
>Kick<strong>

**PS I watched the midnight premiere of **_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2**_**. Your turn to go watch it :D** **And go vote for Tom Felton and Darren Criss for the Teen Choice Awards :D DO IT NOW :O**


	2. Chapter 2

With my hand still on the corner of my mouth, I slowly walked back to the Ravenclaw common room, wondering what the hell had just happened.

Scorpius just kissed me. Scorpius just _kissed _me.

And there was a slight possibility that he was aiming for my mouth.

My eyes suddenly widened and I quickened my pace to the fifth floor. I knocked on the eagle hurriedly in my attempt to talk to Helena.

"_Is the glass of pumpkin juice half full or half empty?"_

"It is neither, for it is just a half," I answered. The door swung open and I dashed up the stairs and looked for Helena. Luckily for me, she was on her bed reading a book. When she saw me arrive, she put the book down and waved me over. I paced over to her and she stared at my expression calculatingly.

"Merlin, Rose. You look like a fright!" Helena said. I rolled my eyes and sat on the edge of her bed. "Did something happen between you and Scorpius or something?"

"He kissed me," I murmured, which was a bit too quiet for Helena's ear.

"What?" she asked, not hearing me.

"HE FUCKING KISSED ME!" I screamed. I didn't scream it in anger, but in shock. "Oh, Merlin, he kissed me, Lena."

Helena's mouth was shaped in a perfect "O" and she scooted closer to me. I was panting in more shock and held my hands up to my mouth, breathing into them in an attempt to try and calm myself.

"Where? How? _Why?_ Details, Rosie, DETAILS!" Helena all but yelled at me.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know why!" I shrieked. "When we were going back to our common rooms, he just kissed me. Not on the lips, but close to it."

"Damn…"Helena trailed off, eyes glazing over.

"What?"

"It's nothing:I just owe Albus five Galleons now…he won our little bet," Helena explained with a nod of her head.

"What little bet?" I wondered cautiously.

Helena's eyes began to shift around the room. "Err…well, Albus bet that Scorpius would make a move on you in sixth year…and I said seventh, she said with the air of saying something unpleasant.

"You _what_?" I growled angrily.

"Please don't hurt me, Rose!" Helena yelped desperately while putting her hands up to cover her face. "Well, Al and I were watching you two argue last year, and he was wondering just when Scorpius would say that he likes you, and—"

"He _likes_ me?" I gasped incredulously.

"Well, yes, I'm quite surprised you never noticed…" Helena trailed off, looking uncertain. "But the question is…do you like him back?"

My eyes widened at that statement. I never thought of Scorpius as more than a friend…but after everything that happened (well, I suppose it wasn't really that much), I just might be slowly changing my mind. I've always known that Scorpius was quite the looker, having so much Quidditch to carefully tone his muscles to make him look rather fit. Over the past two years, I had begun to really notice Scorpius's smiles, not the smirks, but the grins that brought out his adorable dimples.

"So you _do_ fancy him!" Helena confirmed while clapping her hands together.

"What!" I yelled once again in incredulity. "I never said I fancied him! What are you smoking?"

"I can tell by your expression! It's like the…it's like the mirror image of Scorpius's face whenever he looks at you! Oh, I bet Scorpius got so jealous of all those blokes who asked you to the ball!" Helena exclaimed excitedly. "You two should go together!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down, Lena!" I said while grabbing her shoulders. "I bet Scorpius already asked someone else to the ball already."

"Oh don't be so _naïve,_ Rosie. He's never had eyes for anyone but you," Helena overdramatized. She put her hand over her heart and sighed heavily. "Young love."

"Go worry about your own love life," I muttered bitterly.

"AHA! So you admit that you _do _have a love life! And I bet it's with a certain cousin of mine!"

"Alright, fine!" I said throwing my hands up. "I fancy Scorpius. Are you happy now?"

Helena giggled and nodded, running a hand through her dark hair. She sighed and leaned down on the mattress. "But seriously, Rose. Whenever Mum, Dad, and I go to the Manor, you are always what Scorpius talks about. Aunt Astoria finds it hilarious. But anyways, he loves you…I can tell."

"Wait…love? You're kidding me right? I can't believe that Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy will ever be _in love _with a girl," I said.

"You've never actually seen him _looking_ at you, right?" Helena questioned. I shook my head and waited for her to explain what she was talking about. All I got was a sigh. "Well, Rosie, I don't know how to explain it to you."

"Is it like the way Al looks at you?" I teased with a smirk. Helena blushed heavily before nodding slightly.

"So anyways…how was the kiss?" Helena asked curiously. It was my turn to don the famous Weasley blush.

"It was…it was just a kiss. Nothing too special," I said, trying to brush it off as nothing.

"Rose Andromeda Weasley, don't you lie to me!"Helena scolded with a smile, sounding a lot like my mother.

"Okay, okay," I said in surrender. "It was…um…nice."

"_Nice_? Your first kiss and all you have to say is _nice_?" Helena said skeptically.

"Hey! It wasn't my first kiss," I said defensively. "I've snogged plenty of blokes before!"

"Well, it was your first kiss with someone you actually _liked_," Helena elucidated. I shrugged and hopped onto my own bed.

"I don't know how to describe it, Lena. He didn't even kiss me on the lips."

"The thing I don't get is why you would like my cousin," she said, scrunching up her nose in disgust. I snorted in disbelief.

"Hark who's talking! You like mine!" I retorted with a laugh. Helena rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at me. .

"Shut up!" she squealed with a blush. "So what if I like him? We both know how amazing he is. I mean, he doesn't act like this huge big shot Quidditch Captain, like James was. He's just so…real," she concluded, looking down on the bed.

I smiled at her confession. I knew for a fact that Albus never shut up about Helena either. I was happy that they had each other, even if it made me a little jealous at times.

"But Scorpius is such an arse sometimes, Lena," I said. "All he cares about is getting into girls' pants. It's not like he gives a damn about their _feelings_."

"Well, to him, you aren't those 'other girls' Rose," Helena confided. "And don't worry, Rosie, you'll get that kiss from him eventually."

And I smiled.

Because as strange as it was to say, I really hoped so.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, not much ScorpiusRose in this chapter. Sure, it was mentioned, but not as good as the nitty gritty stuff huh (: And I promise for more drama tomorrow :D**

**Anyways, stay tuned, alrighty? Don't give up on me yet :D And remember, reviews are always appreciated :]**

**Love lovezz,  
>Kick<strong>

**P.S. Go vote for Tom Felton and Darren Criss for the Teen Choice Awards :D Tom for Best Villain, DCriss for breakout star :D**


	3. Chapter 3

It was finally the day of the ball. I had turned down all the suitable guys who asked me. I thought I might as well just dance with someone who was just as lonely as I was. One of them could even be Scorpius, because he hadn't bothered to ask any of those desperate girls either.

So I suppose it was a slight advantage.

It took Helena and me at _least_ four hours to get ready for the dance. We were hoping to stun all of the blokes in the Hall, and most of all Albus and Scorpius.

"Alright, Helena, what's the verdict?" I asked Helena with my eyes closed. I turned around for more effect and for Helena to look at me in a better angle.

"Rose, you're drop dead gorgeous," she deadpanned. I opened my eyes and stared into the mirror. I grinned, satisfied by the way I looked.

My dress was a strapless midnight blue that hugged my body and stopped right at my knees. I put my curly hair into a bun and left a few strands out of it, weaving it into a fashionable bob. I put on a little bit of a pale pink blush on my cheekbones as well as a light blue eye shadow that matched my dress as well as my one blue eye (because of my mum's grandparents, I had two colored eyes, and my other one was brown).

"Twirl for me, Helena," I said, twirling my finger for an extra emphasis. She giggled and obliged kindly.

Helena's dark green dress flowed slightly more than mine. Her dark hair was straightened with some of her natural waves left behind. She didn't put on as much makeup as me, but that made her look all the more stunning.

"My dear Helena, Albus is going to _piss his pants_," I said knowingly. Being with Albus my whole life gives me an edge on how he reacts around pretty girls, and Helena didn't just look pretty, she was beautiful.

Helena laughed once again and bent her arm. I swung my arm through hers and went to the door of the common room to meet Albus and Scorpius outside.

When Helena stepped out, I saw Albus's jaw instantly drop to the floor. He and Scorpius were looking rather dapper with their modern day tuxedos and bow ties. Actually, Albus had his tied already, but Scorpius's was still hanging around his neck. I bet he didn't even know how to tie it, that adorable idiot.

When I approached him, his cheeks turned into a faint pink and he offered me a crooked smile. I saw his dimples and immediately smiled back.

"You're hopeless, you know," I told him with a smile. I grabbed the black silk and skillfully tied it into what was supposed to be done earlier. I dropped my hand onto his chest and let it linger a little longer before letting it drop.

"You look amazing by the way," Scorpius muttered, not quite meeting my gaze. His blush was still apparent on his face, and it made him look a little bit cuter than his usual pale self.

"Thank you," I said in reply. "You don't look half bad yourself, Scorp."

"Alright, act like I'm not here, Rosie, it's fine," Albus pouted in mock sadness.

"Oh, you look amazing, Albus, I can't even stand to be in the same room as you," I giggled. Helena and Scorpius joined in on my laughter and Albus rolled his eyes. He pulled out his mask and I realized that I didn't have mine with me.

"Shit," I cursed. "I think I left my mask on my bed. You lot go on ahead, I'll be there soon."

Albus nodded and led Helena away. I was already in the common room so I couldn't see where Scorpius was. When I found it, I put my solid metallic blue mask on and stepped outside. I was surprised to see Scorpius with his simple black mask on still waiting outside.

I stared at him in question before he got around to answering. "What? Can't a guy wait for a girl to come out?"

I smiled as he held his hand out for me to take. When my hand slipped through his, he lifted it to his lips and gave me a gentle kiss on my knuckles. I felt butterflies flutter in my stomach as his lips met my skin once again. He held out his arm like a gentleman and I put my hand on top of it.

"Um…we should probably head over to the Great Hall now," I said quietly. Scorpius cleared his throat and nodded in agreement.

As we stepped through the entrance, I gasped at the beauty of the decorations. It was quite the step-up from last year, with charmed snowflakes that fell on the dancers. The walls were even magically painted white to match the snowy atmosphere outside. Music was playing in the background, and the dancers already swaying to the rhythm of the beat.

I hadn't realized I let go of Scorpius's hand, but then I felt a quick tap on my shoulder. "Care for a dance?" he offered, holding his hand out. I nodded hesitantly and followed him onto the dance floor.

He held one hand in his and the other on my waist, leaving my hand on one of his shoulders. He twirled me under his arm a few times and led me into a sophisticated dip. I never particularly liked dancing, but then again I'd never actually danced with Scorpius before. I realized how amazingly accomplished he was at it, and I told him as such.

"One would think that I took dance lessons or something. Truth be told, Mum taught me," he explained with a reminiscent smile. "We danced in the kitchen when we were waiting for dinner to be finished making."

"That's adorable," I said. I could completely imagine a tiny little Scorpius dancing with Mrs. Malfoy. Their mother-son bond was so strong and completely evident.

"Yeah, well, it was something Mum made me do with Helena, too. Oh Merlin, Aunt Daphne took so many pictures; it was quite embarrassing."

"I'd love to see them one day," I proclaimed.

Scorpius scoffed. "If I show you, you might steal one of the more humiliating ones and show them to Albus. Then you guys will have some leverage on me when you two blackmail me. And you know pride is all a Slytherin has."

I laughed in his arms and complimented him on his logic. He laughed along with me and spun me around in another circle. When I turned to face him and look at his pale gray eyes, it was then when I realized how close we were. And it seemed as though Scorpius had noticed it, too. But instead of moving away like I suspected he would, he leant closer and bent down to meet my lips.

It was short, like the first one he gave me, but was extremely sweet. I reached up to kiss him again but he pulled away, much to my displeasure. I stared at him for a moment before I saw a smirk creep onto his face. I didn't have time to question his motives because he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into deserted hallway.

"Scorpius, what are you—mmph!" I was cut off by his lips slamming against mine. I was slightly stiff from surprise but I quickly melted into his arms. One of my hands ended up entwined in his hair and my other hand looped around his neck. His hands were either wrapped around my waist or trying to pull apart my bun. Once he succeeded in doing so, that hand was quickly twisting itself through my curly red locks.

I pulled away from him to breathe in as much air as I could. However, he didn't stop with his lips. They were now trailing up and down my neck, making me moan in pleasure from underneath him. When he heard me, I felt him smirk and one of his hands went to my thighs, which I didn't even notice were wrapped around his torso. He began to let his fingers trail across it and I shuddered once again.

He could tell I was displeased by having to reach up for his lips, so he hoisted me up against the wall so I could bend down onto his. Scorpius groaned when I let my tongue oh so slowly slither across his bottom lip, making him quickly open his mouth and letting our tongues battle for dominance.

I never realized how much I wanted this, craved this, _and needed_ this. I wanted his lips to be on mine for as long as possible, just like how they were always attached to those other girls.

Other girls.

During our kiss, I never recalled _once_ the quantity of how many girls he had kissed before me. All of the girls he had _shagged_. I froze up and tried to lean away, but Scorpius would have nothing of it. I was stuck to the wall anyways.

"I can't do this," I said softly, disentangling myself from him. I tried to walk away but he held on to my hand.

He let out a short chuckle. "What do you mean Rose? That was bloody amazing!"

"I know, I know," I replied, waving it away. "I just…I just can't do this with you."

"What? Rose, what are you talking about?" he asked incredulously. "I don't know about you, but I _felt_ something in that kiss. And you're trying to walk away from that."

"Look, Scorpius, I'm sorry!" I cried. My eyes felt wet, and I had no idea but for some reason I wanted to cry. I've never cried in my life over something this small. This was going much too fast for my liking. "I don't like you like that."

"Don't lie to me Rose," he muttered under his breath. "I can tell that you are. Just give me the truth."

"That _is_ the truth," I fibbed. I felt the tears on my cheek being flicked away by Scorpius's finger.

"Then look me in the eye, and say that you're telling the truth," he challenged. But we both knew that I couldn't, so I decided to go for the truth.

"Do you want to know why? Think about it Scorpius. What is your favorite hobby besides Quidditch?" I questioned.

"Girls," he replied reflexively before realizing his mistake. I glared at him before attempting to walk away again, only to be stopped. "Wait, Rose—"

"Don't, Scorpius. I just don't want to be one of your little girl toys. You snog them for a bit and then get rid of them a few days later. I'm not going to be played like that Scorpius Malfoy! I'm not!" I declared.

"Rose I promise you, you're _not_ one of those girls, and you never will be," he swore. He tried to lean down and kiss me again but I pushed him away.

"And how many times have you said _that _before?" I asked scornfully. He was stuttering around for an answer and I could feel my insides just deflate.

"Rose…" Scorpius trailed off. "I like you, oh God, I like you a lot, Rose!"

"I don't care, Scorpius," I said with a stoic expression.

"No, Rose! I _love_ you! Merlin, I know this sounds really awkward but I do! And I've been trying to push it away for a long time, but it's true Rose. I've loved you for years, and I want to be with you—"

"No, stop, Scorpius," I cut in. But that didn't deter him.

"No, you stop, Rose. I love you, and I know you may not love me, but you at least like me. C'mon Rose, can't you see it?" Scorpius pled desperately. "I want to be with you. Please, Rose, _please_."

Truth be told, I have never heard Scorpius plead for something he wanted. All his life, everything he's ever wanted had been handed to him on a silver platter. But this was different. This was _me_.

"I'm sorry," I apologized through thick tears while shaking my head. "I'm sorry, Scorpius, we just can't be together."

Scorpius stared at me before bringing my lips to his again. I tried to protest but he kept pressing. I could hear his constant pleads to persuade me to be with him, and I wanted to say yes so badly. But I couldn't. I told myself that it was for the best. I let myself give him one last kiss before pulling away. I stared into his eyes. His beautiful grey eyes that were filled with hurt and rejection. I shook my head and turned away and ran back to the Ravenclaw common room.

And I didn't look back.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know about you guys but I happen to really like this chapter (: And I hope you guys will take the time to review this chapter. I beg of you.<strong>

**I have two chapters left for this story. Actually, the last one is an epilogue, but yeah. ): I'm sad that it's going to be over soon, though.**

**Hope you guys can review! Wait a second…I already said that. But yeah, it's fine to say it again, right :D And make sure to vote for Tom Felton and Darren Criss for Teen Choice Awards :D Voting ends on August 5th I think (:**

**Love lovezz,  
>Kick<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

March, the month that I become of age at seventeen. Lucky me.

It's been three months since the Winter Masquerade Ball. Three months since Scorpius and I have had a proper conversation. We hardly acknowledged each other's presence whenever all four of us were together, and whenever the two of us were left alone, one of us always had an excuse to leave. To put it simply, it was quite awful.

It was the worst during Scorpius's seventeenth birthday in January. The four of us always promised that we'd all be together on our birthdays. It wasn't like we weren't, we just weren't as close as we had thought we would be.

But there wasn't a day that passed where I didn't remember the kiss. I was starting to miss the heat that was shared between us. I wanted to just go up, grab his collar, and kiss the daylights out of him. In those three months, Scorpius hadn't been snogging people at random, and neither had I.

Unfortunately, another birthday was to come, and this time it was my turn. Can't wait.

* * *

><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSIE!" a voice yelled in my ear Friday morning. I reluctantly opened my eyes and saw Helena's figure leaning over me. "C'mon Rosie, get your lazy arse up! You're seventeen today!"<p>

"I'll still be seventeen in five minutes," I groaned while rolling onto my stomach. I couldn't face anybody today.

"Not happening, Rosie-Posie," she proclaimed in a loud voice unlike her usual quiet one. "You are going to have fun today, because you are going to love my present."

I laughed from under the covers and slowly rose myself up from the mattress. As soon as I was up, Helena gave me a large hug, as well as our other dorm mates.

"Happy seventeenth Rosie!" they yelled. I smiled gratefully at them while they placed my presents on the ground.

Helena turned and stared at me. "C'mon Rosie, don't let my prat of a cousin make you lose out on one of the happiest days of your life!"

I rolled my eyes at her assumption and hugged her to say thank you for the comfort.

"Happy birthday Rose!" Albus yelled as soon as we came out of the Ravenclaw common room. I squealed as he lifted me off of the ground and spun me around in a hug. I laughed while telling him to put me down. As he obliged, he handed me a present and kissed my hair.

"Come on you two, let's go eat breakfast," Helena ushered after enthusiastically kissing Albus good morning. I smirked at their rather disgusting puppy love when I realized something, or more specifically _someone_, was missing. Judging by her next words, Helena took notice at as well.

"Where's Scorp?" she asked, looking around. Albus hesitated slightly before answering her question.

"He said he was coming later," Albus explained slowly, as if to formulate the correct words. His eyes flickered to me before quickly looking away. "But I really have no idea where he went."

Helena eyed Albus cautiously before nodding. As Helena and I took our seats at the Ravenclaw table, I craned my head left and right to see if Scorpius was anywhere nearby.

"He's not here," Helena muttered. "I could tell from how Albus was looking earlier, I know he was telling the truth. He was just lying about not knowing when he'd come back. Don't ask me where he is, because I don't know either."

I sighed heavily. Even though we weren't really on speaking terms, it kind of hurt that he didn't even show his face for my birthday, especially my seventeenth.

Because it was Friday, we still had plenty of classes to keep us busy. Throughout the day, I still didn't see a glimpse of Scorpius, making me more upset than before. I wanted to see him, at least hear him say one word. I wanted to know that he at least remembered it was my birthday.

When classes were finally over, all I wanted to do was go and take a nap in my four poster bed. But Helena had other plans to do.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but me and Al may or may not be planning your party for tonight right now," she said with a wink. "Now go open your present, and get pretty!"

I rolled my eyes once again and followed her instructions. I stared at her box and wondered what was inside of it. I opened it and gasped. Leave it to Helena to know exactly what I wanted to make myself feel better.

She had given me a mini shirt version of the same exact gown from my Winter Masquerade Ball. I held up the garment and studied it once more. It was the same exact blue made with identical satiny material. I shook my head in disbelief and let out a quick laugh. I quickly changed into my new shirt and shimmied into a pair of dark wash skinny jeans.

At least one of my best friends can cheer me up on my birthday.

* * *

><p>"Albus, is the blindfold really necessary?" I seethed. "I already know we're going to the Room of Requirement."<p>

"Well, I know you know where we're going. I just wanted to surprise you with how it looks. You're going to love it," he promised enthusiastically. He kept his hands on my shoulders and led me through the corridors and hallways…or what I at least thought were the corridors and hallways.

"Are we there yet?" I whined.

"Quit your pouting, dearest cousin of mine, because yes, we are," Albus replied. I could actually hear his smile from his statement. "You can take off your blindfold now."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSE!" a large group of people yelled from all around me.

I laughed at everyone's enthusiasm and graciously accepted their hugs.

"Oh good! I was slightly afraid that the shirt wouldn't fit. But you look absolutely amazing, Rosie!" Helena commented. "Now that you're _finally_ of age, let's go get a glass of Firewhiskey!"

I scoffed doubtfully. "_You're_ not of age yet, and mind you I _am_ a prefect."

"It's just one drink, Rosie. It's not like any of us are going to get drunk," Helena brushed off with a wave of her hand. I let out a short giggle before following her to the refreshments table. When I got a glass of Firewhiskey, Helena tapped me on the shoulder and pointed to the corner of the room. I sighed, knowing that that would be the most cliché of places to stand. Knowing that I wouldn't have any other time to talk to him, I decided that now would have been the best time.

"Decided to show your face around here, huh?" I spit out scathingly. Scorpius turned to me with a pained expression and sighed.

"Happy birthday, Rose," he said quietly with a fake smile. His eyes looked exactly the same as the night of the ball in December. I continued to stare at him with a stony expression, causing him to sigh again.

"You know, I thought you forgot it was my birthday today," I stated.

"And you should know that I'd never forget it," he replied with a small grin. I let my glare soften a little bit and Scorpius's expression seemed just a little less melancholy. He put down his drink on a ledge and opened up his arms with a hopeful expression. I chuckled at his poor attempt to invite me for a hug, but I took him up on the offer and fell into his arms anyway.

"If you must know, I was getting your present, you ungrateful wench," he teased into my hair. I pulled away from him and stared at him questioningly. He reached into his back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a tiny box.

"And what is this?" I asked while shaking the box.

"Your present," he answered obviously. "And this is the part where you open it."

I rolled my eyes at his idiotically understandable instructions and opened the box. My eyes widened as I pulled it out. It was a necklace with a thin, white gold chain. There were two circle of diamonds embedded on separate silver bands connected to each other. On the two bands, there was a brilliant blue sapphire and shimmering green emerald hanging off of each circle.

"It's…it's gorgeous," I gasped, fingering it carefully. "But what does that have to do with you being missing the whole day?"

"I had to pick it up sometime," he said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well…thank you. It's really amazing," I complimented and I watched him smile happily. "Will you help me put it on?"

Scorpius nodded his consent as I turned around and lifted my hair up. I could feel Scorpius's breath on the back of my skin as he carefully latched the necklace around my neck. I felt it hang there and I daintily put my hand on the two circles, gazing at the beauty.

That moment was put on hold, however, when Scorpius decided to put his lips sneakily on my neck. I shivered from beneath him as they were slowly kissing its way to the back of my ear. He blew lightly on the spot and I clenched my teeth tightly together to keep from making any sounds. I felt his arms wrap around my waist to pull me in closer and I willingly complied to do so.

But when I realized what he was doing, I drew myself out of his grasp and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I told you already, Scorpius, I can't do this with you," I said quietly.

"Why not? Look Rose, I meant what I said the other night. You remember don't you? I said I love you, and I meant it. I _still_ mean it. You're smart, Rose. You know when someone's lying. If you look at me right now, you know I'm not," he whispered. He tilted my chin up and made me look him in the eye. I always knew that he wasn't lying, and I think he knew that already.

"I want to believe you, Scorpius. I _do_ believe you. I just don't trust you," I admitted. He stared at me in utter disbelief.

"Have I ever done anything to you that might have cost me my trust?" he asked.

I scoffed. "Third year. You told Drew Eckhart that I thought he was cute. He hasn't stopped teasing me since you told him. And let's not forget fourth year! I told you not tell Hayden Nelson that I thought he was an idiot! Did you know he hasn't talked to me ever since? Then last year—"

"Okay, I get it!" Scorpius interrupted heatedly. "I know I've done a lot of bad stuff to you, but aren't you always the one to say forgive and forget?"

"Uh, _no_."

"Oh…" For a moment Scorpius looked absolutely stumped. "But what about the time I punched Aaron Lennon in the nose for cheating on you? Or the time I hexed Erik Holden in the crotch for knocking you off your broom on the Quidditch pitch? Doesn't that earn me back a little bit of your trust?"

"Scorpius this is different. This is you and me! I…I just…" I trailed off, not knowing whether or not he'd like what I was about to say.

"You just what?" he demanded.

"There's a reason I wasn't sorted into Gryffindor. It's because I get afraid so easily! I'm afraid if I get into a relationship with you, that you'll cheat on me! Or just ditch me for some other girl a week later," I explained vigorously.

"I know this may be a surprise to you, Rose, but I've never cheated. And I'm not going to dump you for some other girl."

I shook my head and tried to clear my head of its many overlapping thoughts. "No…Scorpius, can't we just go back to being friends?"

"After all of this?" he exclaimed, pointing between the two of us. "I honestly doubt that that's going to work out."

I sighed and tried to think of a solution. I was supposed to be fairly intelligent, having Hermione Granger as my mum and me being a Ravenclaw. But unfortunately, my mind was drawing me up a complete blank. As if reading my mind, Scorpius opened his mouth to voice his opinion.

"If we can't be friends, then we start going out. It's the only option we have left, love," Scorpius said smugly. I twitched at his proposition but that immediately disappeared when his lips met mine in another spectacular kiss.

I felt his body relax and his lips move smoothly against mine. It wasn't full of haste or heat like the last one, but seemed rather like an agreement. I tilted my head for a better angle and Scorpius quickly took advantage of that. I acknowledged the fact that this was wrong, but I honestly didn't really care about that for the moment.

"I realize that this is going to be hard," Scorpius began when we pulled apart, "but we both know that we're not ones to back down from a challenge, am I right?"

I smirked at him and kissed him full on the mouth again for good measure. "Quite right, Scorpius, quite right indeed. I suppose we could give it a shot."

"Good. Now come on, I think they want you to cut the cake now," he said into my ear. True to his word, a large cake was being rolled out on a table and into the middle of the room. And after singing me a happy birthday song, I was pestered bye everyone to open their presents first.

"Rose Andromeda Weasley, you better open my present first because, damn it, I am your cousin!" Albus yelled enthusiastically.

"Hey! I'm her cousin, too!" Louis yelled.

"Yeah? Well _I'm_ her _brother_!" Hugo argued.

I laughed out loud and grabbed the first present that was closest to me, which happened to be Albus's present, which I thought I left in my room along with all the other presents. I guess they must have grabbed it before the party started.

"Just so you know, the present is from all three of us," Albus mentioned while I was in progress of opening the box. When I finished doing so, I couldn't believe what I saw. It was a pocket watch, the one Mum and Dad promised they would get for me when I turned seventeen. And that promise was when I was eight years old.

"We asked your mum and dad if we could buy it for you instead. It was Al's idea," Helena explained.

"Ah, it was nothing," Albus said, trying not to look bashful but failed anyways.

"Thanks guys," I said gratefully, giving each of them an individual hug, and an extra kiss for Scorpius, much to his delight.

"Alright, smile you lot!" Lucy instructed holding a camera.

And right before she clicked the button, I grabbed Scorpius for a kiss, resulting in many screams and wolf whistling. I can't wait for the film to get developed and show it to my dad.

However, I still wanted to conclude a solid fact.

Boys are idiots.

You couldn't live with them.

But you couldn't live without them either.

* * *

><p><strong>It took me a lot of will power to not add a smile at the end of that last sentence. <strong>

**One more chapter you guys ): Which is actually just the epilogue. Thanks for sticking around so long :D I'm super grateful.**

**But you know what would be supermegafoxyawesomehot? If you reviewed (: **

**Alright, I love you guys :D Review, k? And like I've said in the previous chapters, go vote for Tom Felton and Darren Criss for Teen Choice Awards :D**

**Love lovezz,  
>Kick<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I just wanted to thank all of you who reviewed and stayed for this story for the past few days. I'm extremely grateful (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…except for my OC's Helena Zabini, Astraea Malfoy, and Castor Malfoy.**

* * *

><p><em>This chapter is especially dedicated to my lovely beta, whose nickname is Rushmore, because she has helped me so much for this story. I love you, and thank you so much for all the help and inspiration! :D<em>

* * *

><p>"So that's how you and Dad got together?" Astraea asked, arching her eyebrow in disbelief.<p>

I nodded curiously. "Yes, why?"

"Well…no offense Mum, but that's incredibly clichéd," she commented.

"Not to mention rather lame," Castor added.

I scoffed at my sixteen year old children. "Well, how did you two imagine your dad and me getting together?"

"Just not like that…your version sounds like one of those Muggle fairytales Grandma was always telling us about," Astraea said, shrugging her shoulders.

"What sounds like a Muggle fairytale?" a voice said from upstairs. I smiled as I saw my husband walking down to greet us. Scorpius's arm went around my shoulders and kissed my forehead.

"Us apparently," I said, staring pointedly at Castor and Astraea. They shifted around awkwardly and tried to avoid my gaze. "They wanted to know how we got together."

"Okay…now how the bloody hell does that sound like a fairytale? We spent half the time fighting!" Scorpius asked with a raised eyebrow. I slapped his arm and glared at him. "What was that for?"

"Don't curse in front of them!" I demanded.

"It's alright, Mum. It's nothing we haven't heard before," Castor said dismissively with a wave of his hand.

"Well I suppose not really a fairytale, per se, but…" Astraea tried to explain, ignoring the previous banter.

"Why do you want to know how your mum and I got together anyway?" Scorpius asked. His gaze wandered to Castor, who was staring at Astraea, who was trying to stare at anything but us.

"Tray, is there something you'd like to tell us?" I questioned with a smile. I stared at Scorpius, whose gaze all of a sudden hardened.

"No," she muttered quietly. She was staring at the couch before the silence was broken by her brother.

"If you're not going to tell them, then I will," he declared confidently.

"Tell us what, Castor?" Scorpius interrogated, getting impatient.

"Nothing, Dad!" Astraea protested.

"Astraea's dating Tom Abercrombie!" Castor said, ignoring Astraea's cries.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU CASTOR!" yelled Astraea, running after Castor. He immediately broke into a sprint and began to run around the house.

"That is _enough_!" I exclaimed in between their earsplitting accusations. I waved my wand at them and they instantly became silent. They were still glaring at each other when I lifted the spell from them.

"Thank you…okay, Astraea, you're dating Tom. That's fantastic. Don't you realize you could have just told us? It's not like we're mad at you."

"Oh yeah? Then where's Dad?" she asked, still looking at Castor angrily. I looked around to see that Scorpius had disappeared out of sight. I sighed, knowing that he of all people would overreact about this. He's a bloody good father but extremely overprotective.

I went upstairs and into our bedroom, knowing that he would be there with a glass of Firewhiskey in his hand. As I stepped in, I saw exactly what I had predicted.

I crawled onto the bed and wrapped my arms around him from behind. I kissed the nape of his neck and sighed. One of his hands enclosed around mine, which he brought to his lips in a short kiss.

"We both knew that his was going to happen eventually, love," I consoled. He let out a shaky breath and put the glass down.

"She's too young to have a boyfriend," he grumbled moodily.

"She was the same age as us," I noted lightly.

"We were seventeen, Astraea's only sixteen," he replied. I laughed into his shoulder and turned around to look at his face.

"And the day before we got together, I was sixteen, too," I laughed.

"Details, details…"

I leant forward and kissed his lips. "Look, Scorp, I'm just as upset as you are that Cast and Tray are growing up. I guess it's just time to face the music."

"I know…it's just that Astraea…she's my little girl," he said with a chuckle. "I can't stand it if someone took her away."

"See, this is how my dad felt when I started to go out with you. And soon enough, Castor is going to find a girl, too, and then… they're both going to be gone," I acknowledged sadly.

"And you're not disappointed by that?" he asked, astonished.

"Of course I am, but like I said, it was all going to happen eventually," I mused. Scorpius closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"When did we get so _old_?" he groaned. I rolled my eyes and got up from the comfortable position.

"Come on, I think Astraea's still trying to kill Castor."

Scorpius laughed and took my hand. I led him downstairs to see Castor lying down on the couch with Astraea nowhere to be found.

"Where'd your sister go?" Scorpius asked from beside me.

"Her room," he responded. "She got all pissed and ran to her room. I think she's throwing a tantrum or something."

"Quick question…how long have they been together anyways?" Scorpius asked.

"Since Halloween I think…yeah, since Halloween," Castor confirmed after mulling it over. "Look, Dad, I know you don't want Tray to go out with anybody…but Tom's my best mate. He's liked her for a few years now."

I smiled at Castor and ruffled his blond hair. He rolled his bright blue eyes and bade us goodnight.

"Wanna go talk to Tray?" I asked Scorpius. He let out a deep breath and nodded. He took my hand and followed me to our daughter's room.

When I stepped in, she was just lying on her bed, her one gray and one blue eye unblinking. Instead of being filled with anger, it seemed as though she had passed from that and was now quite calm and collected.

"Hi," I greeted. Astraea's eyes lingered over to us and she sat up, lifting her eyebrow.

"Dad, if you're angry, then just get on with it. I can take it," Astraea said, bracing herself. She was taken slightly off guard when Scorpius and I sat on her bed, not yelling at her.

"I'm not mad," he admitted. Astraea shot him a disbelieving look and he crumbled under her gaze. How pathetic. "Okay, I'm a little bit mad."

"Mum, Dad, I—"

"If you're going to say that Tom is a good guy, Castor already drilled us with it. And besides, we've known him ever since he became friends with Cast," Scorpius explained.

Astraea began to smile at us. She ran her hand through her blond hair, a habit she'd picked up from her father, and kissed us each on the cheek. "I love you."

"You better," Scorpius mumbled into her hair. "If you didn't, I'd never allow you to date Tom."

"Goodnight Dad," she laughed as she nudged us outside.

"You're right, you know," Scorpius said as we were heading towards our bedroom. I turned around and stared at him curiously.

"Well, I'm always right. But what am I right about this particular time?"

Scorpius sighed and wrapped his arms around me. "Boys _are _idiots."

Amen.

* * *

><p>…<strong>That sucked…like…yeah. It sucked as much as how hot Tom Felton is…so that's a lot.<strong>

**Oh yeah, speaking of Tom Felton, go vote for him at www. teenchoiceawards. com (remove spaces of course) for Best Villain! And remember, Draco got hugged by old Voldy, so I think he deserves this award, dontcha think? ;) I've made like three accounts so I could vote for him :D And Darren Criss…GO VOTE FOR HIM TOO :O Because that would make you supermegafoxyawesomehot, and totally awesome. So go and be totally awesome. **

**And thanks so much for reading this story! :D It means a lot to know that people actually read my rather shitastic writing :b **

**OKAY! I do believe that's enough…So all in all, go vote for the TCA's, review this story, go stalk DCriss, and go kiss a Tom Felton poster. I bet he appreciates it :D**

**AND DON'T FORGET TO GO ONTO POTTERMORE FOR THE SPECIAL CHALLENGE :D**

**Love lovezz,  
>Kick (:<strong>


End file.
